Cat Scratched
by May 16 writer
Summary: After getting his ring scratched in a fight with an akuma, Adrien notices that Plagg as been acting weird and to make matters worse a black cat monster gets loose in Paris. Is it an akuma? Is it Plagg? Or could it be something or someone else? Be afraid. Be very, very afraid!
1. Chapter 1

It happened in the middle of the night, Ladybug and Cat Noir were after a new akuma. A werewolf akuma, he was a kid who liked werewolf movies and the other kids made fun of him for it. Now he was going to get revenge by attacking those kids.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted as he pounced on the akuma to break his watch.

"Cat! Be careful!" Ladybug called.

She watched as he and the werewolf wrestled for dominance. The akuma growled and snarled, without warning he clawed at Cat Noir missing his face but scratching his ring. He quickly touched the watch destroying.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug said. "Time to de evilize!" She caught the akuma and purified it. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

The werewolf turned back into a kid.

"Pound it!" The duo said. As they fist bumped Ladybug noticed the scratch on his ring. "Cat Noir what is this?"

"What's what?"

"You're ring, It's scratched."

"It's not that bad."

"Let me see."

"It's fine." Beep! "I have to go!"

He ran off somewhere to change back. "Plagg claws in."

"Oh my poor belly, I can't move!"

Adrien sighed and handed him the cheese. Then he showed him the ring. "Is this a problem?"

"I don't know. The ring's never been scratched before." He said scarfing down as much cheese as possible. "Just be grateful it's not cracked then we would be in real big trouble."

"What happens when it's cracked?"

"Well let's just say it doesn't end well. A previous Cat Noir did it once. It was in the 18th century, he cracked it and things got really ugly. There was an angry mob, guns, torches, pitchforks, the whole ordeal."

"But if it's scratched it'll be okay?"

"Maybe. Let's go home and get some rest." He said.

That night as Adrien slept, he tossed and turned sweating all over his body. When he woke up the next morning his room was a mess. Stuff was broken, his curtains were torn, and claw marks were on the walls.

"Plagg!" He shouted.

"What?" The kwami said waking up.

"What did you do?!"

"What do you mean?"

"My room!"

"Hey I didn't do it! I spent the whole night dreaming of Camembert."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Look at me kid! I'm like six inches tall do you really think someone this small could've done all this?" He said.

"I guess not but who or what did this?"

"Well I do remember waking up for a midnight snack and blacking out later on."

Adrien looked down at his pajamas, they had been ripped to pieces. Half of it looked like it had been shredded by claws while the other looked as if had been torn due to being expanded.

"Plagg What happened last night?"

"Adrien." Nathalie said knocking on his door.

"Uh...yeah."

"You're breakfast is ready."

"Okay I'll be right down."

He got dressed and went downstairs to eat but he wasn't hungry for some reason. So he skipped breakfast and went on to school in his limo. On his way there they rode by a fish market which the police were investigating.

"I'm telling you officer a giant wild cat broke into my shop and basically ate all the fish I had." The fish man said.

"I seriously doubt that sir." Officer Roger said.

"He was real! He had thick black fur, razor sharp teeth, and these biting green eyes."

"Plagg was that you?" Adrien whispered to his kwami.

"Honestly kid I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Tikki." Marinette said as she finished up her breakfast. Her kwami flew into her bag and the girl left for school. She also saw the accident that had happened at the fish market.

"I don't know what that thing was." The fish man said. "At first I thought it was a man but when it came closer I changed my mind. This thing definitely not human."

"Do you think it could be an akuma?" Marinette whispered to Tikki.

"Maybe. Judging by how he described it, it might be an animal who escaped the zoo."

"Hmm."

She then hurried on to school. Adrien had a terrible time paying attention in class. He kept hearing things from different places. He couldn't make out what they were or how he could hear them. It drove him nuts.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Nino said setting next to him.

Vinegar. He smelled vinegar and the smell of brand new headphones. Was it coming from Nino? Did he always smell like this?

"Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that...um are you wearing vinegar?"

"Vinegar? No. Who wears vinegar?"

"Sorry I just smell it somewhere."

Alya sat down in her desk. She smelled like ginger and screen cleaner. Suddenly he found himself smelling different scents on the other students. Kim and Alix both smelled like sweat which wasn't pleasant, Max smelled like textbooks, Juleka smelled like eye liner and eye make up, Rose smelled like roses and perfume, Nathaniel smelled like paint, Mylene smelled air freshener, Ivan smelled like metal, Chloe reaked of way too much perfume and it was the kind that would clog up your throat. He basically choked on it.

"Adrien are you feeling alright?" Alya asked.

"Drink some water man." Nino said.

"Do you need me to get it for you Adrikins?" Chloe asked walking toward him making him choke on her scent even more.

"No!" He coughed. "I can get it!" He ran out of the room and wolfed down water from the water fountain. "God! Did she bathe in that stuff?"

Suddenly his nose caught hold of another scent. He smelled lavender, honeysuckle, sugar, and many other wonderful things. He found himself unknowningly following the sweet scent. He was so caught up in it that he didn't see Marinette running in hurry to get to school on time and then CRASH! He and Marinette bumped smack into each other.

"Adrien! I am so sorry!" She said. "I...I...I"

"No it's okay. I wasn't looking." He said. There was that smell again, his nose desperately sniffed for the source.

"Um...Adrien are you okay?" She asked nervously. "Have I done something wrong?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"You're smelling me."

That's when he realized that wonderful smell was coming from her. Was it her natural scent? Oh how wonderful her scent was. Then he remembered how awkward smelling her looked.

"Sorry uh...we better get to class."

"O...Okay."

...

"Adrien feed me cheese!" Plagg demanded when they got home. "Feed me! Feed me!"

"Okay Audrey 2." Adrien joked. "Just give me a minute."

He went to the kitchen and grabbed some Camembert cheese from the fridge then put it on a small plate. As he brought to his room where his hungry kwami waited impatiently. Adrien smelled the Camembert, it stunk but for reason, in a weird stinky way it also smelled delicious.

"Cheese! Adrien!" Plagg said.

"Alright, alright. Here you go your majesty." He said putting the plate on the floor.

Plagg bolted for his snack but stopped when he saw the plate was empty. "Hey what gives? Where's my Camembert?"

"It's right there- huh?! Where did it go? I put it right there."

Plagg sniffed the air. "I smell Camembert." He flew up to Adrien's face and sniffed his mouth. "You ate my cheese!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! I can smell it on your breath!"

"I didn't. Did I?" Adrien smelled his breath. "Eww! I did! Yuck! I don't know why. I don't even like Camembert."

"You ate my Camembert! Vengeance will be mine!"

"Relax I have a whole wheel in the fridge."

"Nevermind then. But seriously!"

"I don't know Plagg, one minute I'm disgusted by it and the next thing I know I eat it. Where's my toothbrush and mouthwash?" He said going into the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and gargled down mouth wash. Later that night before bed.

"Hey kid what's with the handcuffs?"

"Sorry Plagg but I need to make sure that you're not that thing that devoured the fish shop. He had handcuffed the kwami to a table post.

"If it's really me do you think this will hold me?"

"No but hopefully the sound of you moving around will wake me." He got into bed. "Good night Plagg."


	3. Chapter 3

"There we go." A butcher said locking the steel refrigerator in his shop. "Today's meats loaded up in the fridge ready to sell tomorrow."

Snap!

"Hello?" He said. "Is someone there?" There was no answer but he did hear footsteps. "If you're looking to buy something come back tomorrow we're closed."

The footsteps only came closer to him until it stopped. Suddenly a black figure pounced right in front of him. It appeared to be a man but at the same time it looked like a giant black cat. It looked at him with it's slitted green eyes. The butcher quickly opened a drawer and searched for his gun.

"Stay back!" He said. "I'm armed!" He pulled out what he thought was a gun. "I'm warning you I have a loaded- cheddar?" He had grabbed a wheel of cheese by mistake. "Oh I told Nancy that the cheese doesn't go here."

The creature just roared in his face and chewed through the wheel. The butcher fainted, the beast went over to the fridge and using it's strength, pried the steel door off. Then it devoured all the steak, chicken, and sausage inside. It let out a burp and jumped out the window into the night.

Adrien awoke the next morning to find his room in a bigger mess than before. His pool table where he had Plagg chained to had been smashed to bits.

"Plagg? Plagg!"

"Overhere." The kwami groaned.

He was hanging from the window.

"Plagg what happened?"

"I don't remember." Adrien got him down and quickly began hiding the mess that had been made.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. Like someone smacked me."

"I hope you're okay."

He got ready and went for a walk to see if Plagg had done any damage. Along the way he ran into Marinette.

"Hi...hi Adrien." She said. "Ho...how are...you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here?"

"Jus...just walking."

"So am I, do you wanna walk together?"

"Together? Me? With you? Su..sure."

They walked through the park until they arrived at the local butcher shop which was in shambles. News reporter Nadja Chamnack was there interviewing the butcher.

"And what exactly did you see?" She asked.

"I don't know what it was! I thought it was a man and then I thought it might've been one of the panthers from the zoo but whatever it was, it was big, scary, and hungry. It ate everything in my shop even the eggs for my breakfast."

"Has this creature harmed you in anyway?"

"Only by ruining my business! I had whole shipment of meat delivered yesterday and now look at this place! Not a scrap of meat inside! I bet he even ate the bones."

"Goodness!" Marinette said. "Can you imagine something or someone eating all that meat in one night?"

Burp!

"E...excuse me Marinette." He said. "Weird normally my breakfast doesn't make me burp. Speaking of eating, do you wanna grab lunch?"

"I..I mean...I would love to."

They went to a local restaurant and sat at a table outside. Both Adrien and Marinette ordered a salad and ice tea to start off their appetite.

"So what will you be ordering?" Marinette asked.

"Probably something small and light." He answered.

While they waited for the waiter to come back another one walked by serving a tray of grilled fish and steak for another table. When Adrien saw and smelled it, he felt his mouth water. His salad and idea of a small lunch was quickly forgotten.

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette asked. He didn't answer. "Adrien you're drooling!"

"What?!"

"You're drooling."

He looked down at the puddle of saliva that had been dripping from his open mouth. He quickly wiped it up along with his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm just really hungry."

"For meat I see. Why don't you order a burger or something if you're that hungry?"

"Oh no! Father would kill me."

"I think he'll kill you soon enough by starving you."

They laughed and ate their lunch which was a simple sandwich. After lunch Adrien walked her home actually he gave her a ride in his limo. When Marinette got home she was on cloud nine over spending lunch with him.

"I can't believe I actually ate with him and talked him." She giggled.

"I hate to interrupt your happiness Marinette." Tikki said. "But I think we have more important things to think about."

"You're right, we need to find that creature." She said. "I better meet up with Cat Noir tonight." Later that evening the two heroes met on Notre Dame for patrol. "It's the strangest thing Cat Noir. First it robs the fish market, then the butcher you think it could be an akuma?"

"Maybe."

"But then again what kind of akuma would go after the fish market and the butcher only to eat pounds and pounds of fish and meat?"

"Not sure but whatever it is it's got one big and unsatisfied appetite."

"Any ideas where it would strike next?"

"Not a clue I...sniff! Sniff!" He smelled lavender and honeysuckle again.

"Um Cat can you back off a little?"

Adrien then became aware that he was smelling Ladybug and that her scent was just like Marinette's.

"Oh! Sorry my lady, do you think it might not be an akuma?"

"Perhaps, any ideas on what else it could be?"

"I have a theory." He said looking at his ring.

"What is it?"

"Nothing my lady. I just need...to go."

"Alright." She threw her yo-yo. "Take care Cat Noir." She swung off into the night.

Adrien couldn't help but think about Ladybug's scent, hers and Marinette's were the same. Made him wonder if maybe, just maybe they could be... No now was not the time to be figuring out who the love of his life was. Now was the time to find away to help Plagg before he attacked another innocent food shop or stand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Plagg tonight I'm going to stay up and wait for to do whatever this is." Adrien said.

"Okay kid. I just hope you know what you're doing." Plagg said.

"Adrien." Nathalie said. Plagg quickly hid. "Your father wishes to speak with you."

"Coming Nathalie." He went to his father's office. The man seemed very upset. "You wanted to see me Father?"

"Where were you today?"

"I was just walking in the park."

"Without your bodyguard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was told that you snuck away from him. Where did you go?"

"Just to a restaurant with my friend."

"That trouble making boy?"

"Father, Nino is not a trouble maker and no it wasn't him. It was Marinette."

"A girl? With your busy schedule you don't have time for dating."

"Father it wasn't a date we were just hanging out."

"Even so girls are a distraction best to avoid them."

"You don't mind Chloe Bourgeois hanging around me."

"That's different she understands her limits and boundaries unlike this common girl you speak of."

"Common? Father Marinette is anything but common. She's kind and smart and creative-"

"Nevertheless you are not to see her again."

"What? You can't do that! She's my friend! And Chloe doesn't understand limits and boundaries if she did she wouldn't be clinging to me twenty-four seven! You only say that because she's the mayor's daughter!"

"That's enough Adrien! Go to your room! You are grounded and I forbid you to see that girl or any of your other troublesome friends."

"Father-"

"That is all Adrien."

"But-"

"I said that is all."

Adrien gripping his fists ran back into his room and slammed the door.

"It's not fair!" He shouted. "I do everything for him and all he does is ruin my life!" He began throwing things in his room.

"Kid calm down." Plagg said.

"Why do I even bother?! He doesn't care about me! All he cares about is his stupid business! Ahh!" He put his hands to his head.

"Kid are you okay?"

Adrien dropped to the floor and rolled around until he crawled into his closet.

"Kid? Adrien? What are you-" Then the little kwami watched in fascinated horror as his chosen began changing. His shirt tore off and his shoes were ripped to pieces leaving him in just his pants. Black fur grew around his entire body except for his head which had messy blonde hair, his green eyes became slits, his ears were pointed into cat ears, and fangs, claws, and a tail grew out. A fearsome growl was heard in the manor

"Who's there?" Gabriel said when he heard it. He left his office and went to his safe to grab a gun. He waited for whatever it was to come out. The beast then bolted straight for the man, a shot rang out but it didn't hit Adrien. By the next morning it was all over the news.

"Last night local fashion designer Gabriel Agreste was attacked by this mysterious creature." The reporter said. "Today I will be asking citizens of Paris for their thoughts on what the creature might be. Officer Roger what do you think?"

"It's probably just a panther that escaped the zoo either that or a really hairy man. Either way nobody panic because I can assure you we will find whatever it is as soon as possible."

"I see. But I recently spoke with Otis Cesaire the zoo keeper and he claims that none of the panthers have escaped. Tell me Mr. Cesaire what do you think?"

"Probably just a couple convicts or punks." He answered.

"Dad it's obviously a super villain." Alya said. "Like the ones Ladybug and Cat Noir fight."

"Perhaps, Mayor Bourgeois?"

"I honestly don't know but I'm sure the police will stop this creature."

"This just in. Local priest Reneverd Dubious claims he knows what this thing is in."The newscast went down to the church to interview him. "Reneverd Dubious what are your thoughts?"

"This creature is a great judgement!" He said. "A supernatural being that is not completely man or completely animal. It is judgement we have brought upon ourselves by our sins! Repent! Repent! Repent I say! Or face the wrath of the werecat!"

"Okay Vicar I think you've been to the comunian wine again." Officer Roger said. "I don't think we're dealing with some supernatural monster."

"Well there you have it Paris." The reporter said. "A mad man? An escaped animal? A super villain? Or a creature of the supernatural? Who knows? Just beware of this thing I'm Nadja Chamack with today's news."

Marinette turned off the Tv.

"Gosh Tikki why would it attack Mr. Agreste?"

"No idea."

"I hope it didn't hurt Adrien. I don't know what I'd do if he was ever harmed."

"Don't worry Marinette if he was hurt it would've been on the news. I'm sure he's fine."

"Oh Adrien I hope you're okay wherever you are."

...

"Kid!" Plagg called. "Kid! Where are you?" He found his chosen lying on the ground unconscious, wearing just his tattered jeans. "Kid! Kid wake up!"

"Ugh..." Adrien said waking up. "Wha...what am I doing here?"

"Oh Adrien I got some bad news for you."


	5. Chapter 5

When Adrien came home he found the police waiting for him. They told him what had happened to his father and asked him if he had seen anything.

"Plagg what happened last night?" Adrien asked his kwami when the police left.

"Well it's like this."

5 minutes later...

"You think I'm the creature." He said.

"Kid I saw you change into it with my own two eyes! And you attacked your father."

"That's a lie! I wouldn't...I couldn't. I was mad but I would never...Oh Plagg, what's happening to me?"

"Your ring!" He gasped. "Something must have gone wrong when it was scratched the other night."

"Does anyone else know this?"

"No but we need to get you to the master."

"Master?"

"I'll explain later."

Adrien followed Plagg to where Master Fu lived but to their disappointment he wasn't there.

"Okay let's not panic." Plagg said. "We'll just wait until he comes back."

"How long will that take?! Plagg! I'm a monster! When I turn into that thing I have no control over myself!"

"Calm down the last time you got this upset you half killed your father."

Adrien took a deep breath. "What am I going to do? I never thought I'd hurt my father. What if I hurt someone else? Nino? Alya? You? Ladybug? Marinette?"

"Just stay calm, relax okay?"

"I can't go home. I need to go somewhere else, somewhere I can be contained until this Master Fu comes back. You think I should turn myself into the police."

"No way! Bad idea! They won't understand! They'll probably send to the government to be dissected or worse. Best to just lay low."

Later at school...

"Hey bro we heard about what happened to your old man." Nino said.

"We're really sorry Adrien and we're here for you." Alya said.

"Is there anything you need?" Marinette asked.

"No thank you."

"You can spend the night at my place if you want?" Nino suggested.

"Thanks but no. Look guys I think I'm gonna go home and get some rest." He left the classroom. He was halfway out the door when his ears caught the sound of Chloe's horrible cackle and his nose caught scent of her ghastly perfume.

"Come on Chloe give me back my calculator." He heard Max said.

"Not until you give me the answers to today's test."

"That's cheating! I can't!"

"Then say goodbye to this!"

He heard her throw the calculator down and step on it. He hissed when he heard her gloating laughter. But his anger seethed when he heard a kind voice say. "It's okay Max."

It was Marinette.

"I saved my entire allowance on that."

"Here take this and buy a new one."

"But Marinette it's yours."

"I insist."

"Thank you."

He sighed happily, Marinette was always so kind and considerate. When he came home he locked himself in his room and barded the windows. Night came sooner than he thought.

"Plagg."

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"I know but I'm here for you."

Black fur began to grow on his body.

"Oh no! Nononono! Plagg!"

"Okay kid let's just stay calm."

Adrien dropped to floor as the transformation began. He made a loud ruckus which was heard by Nathalie.

"Adrien?" She said walking toward his room. "Adrien what's going on in there?" She jiggled the door knob. "Adrien, open the door! Open this door at once!"

Using what control he had left, Adrien broke through the window and ran away before he could be seen. He ran farther and farther away. When Nathalie got the Gorilla to break the door down she was shocked to find the boy gone and his room in such a mess.

...

"Breaking news." Nadja said. "Adrien Agreste has disappeared. People suspect he was abducted by the creature that attacked Mr. Agreste last night."

"Adrien's gone?" Marinette said as she watched it. She quickly tried to call him on his phone but he didn't pick up. "Looks I'm gonna have to go look for him Tikki."

She transformed into Ladybug and began searching for him but she couldn't find him anywhere making her more worried than ever.

Adrien was running through Paris, confused and tournaments by animal thoughts and desires. If anyone saw him they ran away screaming which only scared and confused him. Then he spotted Chloe.

"I don't care if it costs too much!" She screeched. "I am ahhh!" She was horrified by Adrien. "Stay back! You...you...great big hairy thing you!"

She began throwing things in her purse at him. In response he picked her up by her shirt.

"Put me down!" She demanded. "Put me down you overgrown throw rug! Do you know who I am? I am the mayor's daugh-"

He threw her into a dumpster and ran off.

"Ugh! My new outfit! You disgusting furball! My Daddy will make a fur coat out of you!"

Adrien climbed up a building and began jumping from roof to roof until he saw a bright light that caught his attention.

"Thanks for coming Nino." Marinette said. "I didn't know who else to turn to. You're Adrien's best friend, I was hoping you'd know where he is."

"Sorry Marinette but I don't know where is either."

"Oh Nino I'm so worried about him. If anything ever happened to Adrien I don't think I could live with myself."

"I'm worried too Marinette. It isn't like Adrien to just disappear."

Suddenly Marinette screamed as the werecat came in through the window and walked toward her. "No. Please!"

"You leave her alone!" Nino said stepping in front of her.

Adrien threw Nino on to Marinette's bed and turned back to her.

"Don't hurt us!" She pleaded. "Please! Don't hurt us!"

He looked into her frightened blue eyes, recognizing her. Not wanting to hurt her or Nino he forced himself to leave. Once he was gone Marinette rushed to Nino's aid.

"Aww man." He said coming to. "Remind me never to do that again."

"Nino you brave fool, are you crazy? You could've been killed."

"So could you, did it hurt you?"

"No. It just looked at me and left, like it didn't want to hurt me."

"Really?"

"It almost looked scared and confused and I have the strangest feeling that it knew me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Cat Noir!" Marinette called as she swung through the night. "Where are you? I need your help! Ugh! Where is that cat?"

"We got him!" She heard officer Roger shout.

She turned to see the creature being roped by the police. The tied him down, he struggled but they tasered him. It howled and began breathing hard. She then noticed that it was crying. Wait could cat's cry? Tears were streaming down his glowing green eyes and he was whimpering.

"Stop." Marinette whispered. "Stop it!" She began running toward them. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

She knocked the teasers away with her yo-yo.

"That's enough!" She said.

"Ladybug stay out of this." Roger said. "We've captured the beast and we're taking him into custody."

"Fine then do that but don't just stand here and let your men torture this poor creature."

"Poor? He attacked my daughter!" The mayor said.

Ladybug looked over at Chloe who was dirty and covered in garbage. She managed to control the urge to burst out laughing at that moment.

"Mayor Bourgeois I don't mean to be rude but It looks to me that all it did was get her dirty."

"Exactly!" Chloe screamed. "He threw me into the dumpster! Scandalous! Lock him up! Shoot him!"

Marinette looked back at the creature and saw the fear and confusion in his eyes. The same thing she saw when he came into her bedroom. All fell silent as she carefully approached him. He hissed when she came near.

"Easy." She said. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

She raised her hand up slowly and gently, the creature sniffed her smelling lavender, honeysuckle, and sugar he then nuzzled into her palm. She stroked his ears calming him down much to the shock of all of Paris.

"There now, good kitty."

Suddenly one of the cops fired his gun frightening the beast, he roared and began fighting again. He broke the ropes and began attacking people. Plagg who had been searching for Adrien, flew up to him with his Camembert.

"Here kitty, kitty." He called. "Want some cheese?"

Adrien licked his chops as he smelled it.

"Come and get it!"

Plagg flew away, Adrien hungrily chased after him into the night. Marinette tried to follow him but he was too fast pretty soon she had lost him. She went back home and changed into her white nightgown.

"I'm worried Tikki." She said.

"Me too but don't worry, get some sleep. Things will be better in the morning I'm sure."

Heading her kwami's advice she fell asleep. Two hours later, she awoke to hear people talking. She slipped on her pink robe and bedroom slippers then went downstairs. The police and the mayor were in her house talking with her parents.

"Mayor Bourgeois it's the middle of the night." Tom complained. "What are you doing here?"

"I demand to speak with your daughter!" He said.

"Why? She's done nothing wrong." Sabine said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Roger said. "The mayor spotted the creature leaving your house and it hadn't harmed your daughter so he believes-"

"She knows something about that beast!" The mayor shouted.

"That's ridiculous!" Tom said.

"Marinette has nothing to do with that thing." Sabrine said.

"I'll be the judge of that."

...

Adrien pursued Plagg with his hunger being the only thing on his mind when he caught a whiff of another familiar scent. Lavender, honeysuckle, and sugar it smelled like Ladybug. He followed the sweet scent until it led him to the bakery.

"What do you know about this thing?" The mayor interrogated to Marinette.

"Nothing it just looked at me and left! I swear I don't know anything."

"Liar!" He grabbed her hand.

"Mayor Bourgeois I think you're going too far." Roger said.

"Let me go!" Marinette said. "Ow! That hurts!"

Adrien growled and barred his fangs as he watched the mayor grip Marinette's arm. His protective instincts began to kick in.

"Kid no!" Plagg said.

But it was too late, he crashed through the window. Marinette and Sabine screamed, Roger pulled out his gun but the cat monster grabbed a table and threw it at them except Marinette. It didn't hurt them it just pushed them all into a closet. He turned to Marinette who was backing up to the window unsure weather she should jump or not, he picked up the shivering girl and carried her bridal style out the window.

"No! Put me down!" She cried. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kid! What are you doing?!" Plagg called after them.

Adrien ran across the rooftops, Marinette struggled but he had a strong hold on her.

"Put me down! Right now! I mean it! You...you...whatever you are!" But he just continued on until they reached the window of another building. He lept inside and went to a bedroom where he gently lowered her on to a bed.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Why have you brought me here?"

He didn't answer, he only nuzzled against her purring.

"Okay this is odd." She said. "Look I demand that you let me go this instant or I'll...um...I'll get a really big spray bottle."

The beast looked at her and then opened his jaws as if he was trying to speak.

"My...My...My lady." He said in a voice that hardly resembled that of a human.

With those words said Marinette's face turned ghost white and her eyes filled tears.

"Kit..kit..kitty?"

He nodded.

"Oh Cat Noir!" She cried wrapping her arms around his furry neck and burying her face into his fury chest. "What's happened to you?"

He returned her hug while brushing her hair with his paws.

"I...I...I...ring...scratch." He managed to say.

"This happened because you scratched your ring? You stupid cat! I told that it was more serious! Why didn't you..."

But she couldn't bring herself to finish she could only cry. Adrien began to cry too and it sounded more like pitiful growls. She hugged him tighter until she felt sleep take over her. He cradled the tiny sleeping beauty in his strong beastly arms and nuzzled her neck before he too fell asleep. The two of them slept peacefully and undisturbed all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien felt something warm close to him, he had an arm wrapped around it. Wanting to be closer to it, he pulled it to his chest. A little high pitched moan came from it, he opened his eyes and looked sleepily at the petite girl sleeping peacefully. She wasn't snoring, she was lightly breathing and her chest was rising up and down slowly. She looked like an angel, Adrien was positive he was dreaming so he decided to enjoy it. She snuggled closely into Adrien's bare chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her delicate cheek.

"Sleep well my princess."

He then fell back asleep. In the morning Marinette yawned and opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a sleeping man. The air was filled with her screams waking the young man up. Adrien fell out of bed while Marinette got out and backed against the wall.

"Oh my head." Adrien groaned. "What happened?"

He stood up, Marinette turned red all over to see Adrien wearing only torn pants rise up from the blankets.

"Ma...Marinette?" He asked groggily. "What are you doing in my room?"

"A...Adrien? I...I...Cat Noir brought me here."

"He did?" I don't remember bringing her here, he thought. Oh no! Oh God! What did I do last night?

"Adrien are you okay?" She asked.

"I..I think so."

"Adrien...You're him aren't you? Cat Noir?"

"Surprised?"

"In a way. Wait! So that means you're...you're the creature."

"Yes. My ring got scratched and-"

"I know! We need to get you to Master Fu so he can fix it."

"He's out of town."

"What?! Oh great! Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe he's back so let's go see."

Luckily the wise old man had returned just in time.

"Don't worry I'll have this fixed in no time." He said. "Just give me the ring."

Adrien tried to remove it but it wouldn't budge. He pulled and tugged but nothing worked.

"It won't come off." He said. "It's stuck."

He examined Adrien's hand.

"Oh no. You should've taken the ring off the minute it was scratched now it's attached itself to your skin."

"How do we get off?"

"I know a very special oil that should remove it. But it will take some time to make so until it's ready you two stay here and out of sight."

For hours Master Fu worked on the oil. He gathered some herbs and began boiling them together to form an oily substance. As he worked Marinette and Adrien sat in awkward silence not saying word. Eventually Marinette decided to break the silence,

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"If you really are Cat Noir then there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm...I'm-"

"Attention Master Fu!" A voice called. "This the police! Come out!"

Master Fu calmly did as officer Roger ordered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked.

"Sorry to bother you but we're looking for the creature and we've tracked it here."

"I do believe your mistaken sir."

The police dogs began barking at his building.

"The dogs say otherwise. Last night part of it's fur shot off and we had the dogs sniff it and follow the scent."

"Well I still think it's a mistake."

"Please understand Master Funthat last night the creature abducted a young girl. Her life depends on us finding it."

As they talked Adrien tried to stay hidden but the moon was beginning to rise. He would be transforming.

"Oh no." Adrien said.

"Don't panic." Marinette said calmly.

"Marinette I'm scared."

"I know but it will be alright. I'm here."

Black fur began to grow on his body along with his fangs and claws.

"Marinette." He sobbed with fear. "Run...Please run away."

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Please! I can't control myself when I get like this! I...I could hurt you."

"I don't care!"

The police and Master Fu soon caught hold of the noise of the growling inside.

"There he is men!" Roger shouted. "Get him!"

"Stop! You fools! You'll only make it worse!" Master Fu warned.

But the police were already bursting into his home to attack the large black cat creature. Adrien fought off the group of policemen and police dogs that attacked him. Their weapons and hounds were no match for his strength. One policeman shot at him cutting his arm, he hissed and lunged for him. He pinned him down and raised his claws up for the killing blow.

"Adrien stop!" Marinette screamed. The monster turned to see Marinette running toward him and gently tugged on his arm. "Don't kill him Adrien! Please!"

The beast felt his feral demeanor began to fade as he looked at the frightened girl. Tears filled her eyes and she caressed his fury face.

"Don't! If you kill him they'll lock you up! And I'll never see you again!" She wept.

"Pri...Princess?" Adrien whimpered in his animalistic voice.

"Yes! It's me! Don't do this! Let's just go!"

When Adrien saw her tearful face he too began to cry. He never wanted to hurt her, Never her.

"Princess...Mari...I'm...Sorry." He sobbed.

"That doesn't matter." She cried. "Leave! Get away from here! But take me with you!"

He released the policeman then picked up Marinette. She wrapped her arms around his large cat neck and buried her face into it as well. She cried silently but at the same time smiled feeling relieved that she stopped him before he could do any damage. Adrien then jumped up on top of a building and began running across the roof tops.

"That was Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" One cop pointed out.

"She's alive!" Another said.

"And she went with him?"

"You idiots!" Master Fu scolded. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"We were trying to stop a monster."

"That monster is a boy who's very ill and came to me for help! I was this close to curing him but then you chased him away with your pesky interference! Ugh! Why must people always meddle in things they don't understand? Now he could be anywhere!"

"Our dogs will track him down."

"You'll only scare him away! Give me one of them. If he sees me he'll know I'm trying to help. You people have already done enough."


End file.
